We Call it Maze
Episode Summary After finding a simple maze behind a cereal box, Phineas and Ferb build a challenging giant maze in their backyard. Isabella is helping the new Fireside Girl, who admires Candace for beating the record of 50 patches, getting her first patch. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz tries to tilt his building to make it a tourist site like the Leaning Tower of Pisa. Songs *''It's So Much Fun Not Knowin' Where You're Goin' '' Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair He enters through the exhaust kitchen, and is covered in soot as he lands in his chair. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Memorable Quotes Background Information * This episode first aired on Disney Channel Latin America on July 22, 2010 entitled "El Laberinto" ("The Labyrinth"), also in Disney Channel Taiwan on August 8, 2010 and in English at Disney Channel Asia on August 21, 2010. * A new Fireside Girl makes a appearance and is named Melissa. She has blond hair with pig-tails, and freckles. Her uniform has a red belt, pleats on her skirt and black shoes. * '''Goof: When Melissa shows Candace the photo with her in it when she was a Fireside Girl, the shirt is all white instead of orange and white. Continuity * Candace shows that she can barely skate ("Crack That Whip"). * Candace's record of 50 patches was mentioned and seen in a magazine ("Fireside Girl Jamboree"). * Doofenshmirtz built a spaceship and wore his spacesuit ("Out to Launch"). * The Giant Baby Head makes another appearance. * Ferb isn't given a chance to speak ("Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!", Ready for the Bettys", "Undercover Carl"). * Once again Isabella is jealous, but this time it is not about Phineas ("That Sinking Feeling"). Allusions * The title is a play on "maize" or "maíz" (Spanish), another name for corn frequently associated with Native Americans and Mesoamericans. * Indiana Jones - When Ferb switches the key with a bag of sand, it is similar to the famous scene from 'Raiders of the Lost Ark'. * Star Wars - Candace, Isabella, and Melissa swinging from one platform to another is similar to the scene where Luke and Princess Leia swing across a pit in the Death Star. * 'Hey Arnold! - '''When Candace tries to skate and falls backwards and says "I'm fine!", it's very simlitar to Eeugene when suffers an accident. * '''Eurotrip -' The trip that Doofenshmirtz made to Europe could be a parody to this movie: he went to all Europe having a lot of troubles, he can't go to a country and end ups in Italy thinking that Pisa means Pizza. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Bobby Gaylor as Buford :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode Category:Episodes Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro